In recent years, operations of television receivers have become complicated along with great improvement in functions thereof. Therefore, a technology of improving operability of a remote control device for operating a television receiver by remote control is desired to be developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which an upper half region of the touch panel provided in a remote controller is touched by a finger for an operation for sliding clockwise or counterclockwise, then, a control signal for selecting a channel corresponding to this operation is transmitted by infrared rays.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which a remote control device is provided with a rotatable remote control time ring in a ring shape, and, corresponding to rotation of the remote control time ring, a focus area of an electronic program guide is moved to a different time zone.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a technology of allowing a rotational operation direction to coincide with correspondence relationship of ascending/descending orders of switching in a selection target regardless of whether a part subjected to a rotational operation to a rotary type button exists on a right-side half surface or a left-side half surface in the case of performing a switching operation of the selection target, such as switching of channels, by a remote controller having the rotary type button.
Moreover, Patent Document 4 discloses a technology in which a dial slidable and turnable for a side face of a remote control device is provided, such that the dial is turned in a state of being arranged at one slide position and thereby classification of broadcast can be selected, and the dial is turned in a state of being arranged at the other slide position and thereby a channel number can be selected.